


Can't Fight This Feeling

by TaymeeLove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Nikolai, Alpha Otabek, Beta Yakov, But Yuri doesn't like JJ and ends up with Otabek, M/M, Prince JJ, Prince Yuri, Stable Boy Otabek, This story does contain JJ as a possible love interest for Yuri, omega yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Yuri hoped beyond hope that he'd not present as Omega, but he did. Otabek wished the same. You see, Alpha and Omega relationships are frowned upon, especially if that Alpha is a stable boy and the Omega is a Prince.





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> My origional thought for this story was to have Otabek's storyline follow Artic Monkeys – Do I Wanna Know? and Yuri to follow REO Speedwagon – Can't Fight This Feeling ... I hope I relayed that enough that yall could see it.... If not, I listened to each song on repeat for hours for nothing, lol, but really I hope it came through and listen to the songs, they're really good.

He sat on the bench by his window and stared out, the feeling of heat coursing through his body the longer he stared at his butler shirtless outside moving the hay bails into the barn. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the air conditioning unit was on high, yet the fever stuck to his skin like sweat that made him remove his shirt. 

"He knows exactly what he's doing to me," Yuri complained outside. The longer he stared at Otabek the more the heat inside him grew. "Shit," He spoke aloud. The gears in his brain kicking in when he opened the window to get more air and the scent of Otabek crawled through his nose and the fever on his skin went down. Motor oil and sandalwood, it had always been what he smelled like, but it never seemed as refreshing of a scent to his body as it did now. Especially not when Yuri could now smell something extra that he'd never smelled before, not this far away from his butler at least, leather. Leather was Otabek's Alpha scent, something that was always on his skin no matter if he was wearing his jacket or not, Yuri just didn't smell it as strongly until now. 

When Otabek's scent's hit his nose, he could feel the slick trickling out of him, though it wasn't until Otabek head shot up like he'd smelled something good and his eyes locked in on Yuri that Yuri's kicked in full speed at what was happening to him. He stared at Otabek's glowing red eyes, the way his nose flared to smell more of Yuri's scent, the way his hands and lips curled fighting the urge to come up to Yuri's room. He quickly closed his window and ran over to his bed, heart beating as fast as a lightning. 

The next few days were a blur. He didn't know which way was up and which was down, let alone where his own body was. 

When he finally woke up, post his first heat as his doctors explained to him, he was surrounded by spoiled sheets and toys he didn't even know he owned. Yet, the only thing that really caught his attention was the shirt that he was wearing and that it didn't smell like him. 

"Otabek," Yuri said shortly the next day when he went to confront the other boy, "I don't know how I got this, but I do not appreciate your laundry being put in with mine." He tried his hardest to keep his voice steady even though every word pained him to speak. He knew in the back of his mind that the shirt had given him more comfort than any of the toys he now owned ever would. He also knew that he would never be able to have a relationship with his servant, nor would he ever be able to admit out loud how much he wished that he didn't have to be professional to someone who was the closed to his age of everyone he'd ever known. 

Otabek's eyebrow shot up into his hairline as he stared Yuri's outstretched hand down like it'd personally affronted him. "You keep it." His voice low and even in a way that Yuri wished his could be. "It smells like you now." 

Yuri couldn't help but to bring the shirt up to his nose to see what his new scent was, he also couldn't help the moan that came from his throat when all he smelled still was Otabek. He was glad they were alone in the barn, because it was then he realized he'd fallen into a trap Otabek set 

Few seconds past between him lowering the shirt and being pushed into the stall behind him, even fewer passed before his breathe was taken from him into Otabek's mouth. They kissed until Yuri could feel the slick start to come out of him and Otabek's member push into his leg. 

Yuri forced his head back to stop the kiss. "I- I can't." He stuttered out, his breathe not returned to him. "We can't" He tried again. 

He was saved from having to come up with a valid reason that didn't sound flat on his tongue when his father's assistant came to find him. She was as nice of a lady as Yuri could think she could be, her red hair covering her face when she found Yuri still pushed against the wall. She didn't say anything other than a smirk that told her she'd been standing there long enough to hear his weak protests. 

"Not a word," Yuri threatened her, hoping it'd stick. 

"Nope. None." Mila said and pretended to zip her lips closed and handed Yuri an imaginary key. She got an eye roll in return for it. 

-x- 

"You can't be serious." Yuri yelled for the millionth time. It seemed like his mouth and brain were on a broken record, no other words could come from his mouth. His father, King Yakov, thought it was a good idea to have Yuri be betrothed to JJ. 

"Yuri calm down," King Nikolai said, playacting. "You know we only want what's best for you.

"No, you mean what's best for the country. A marriage between me and JJ would be great for our kingdom, and while I understand that, I cannot fathom being in any type of relationship with that loser." Yuri said, calming breathes taken in between every few words. "I'd rather marry Viktor." 

His father's looked at each other and back to him. Yakov was about to open his mouth to speak before Yuri stopped him again. 

"No, I wasn't being serious. I don't – I don't wanna marry Viktor either." 

"Well, who do you want?" Nikolai spoke, to anyone else he'd sound like he was trying to give Yuri what he wanted, to Yuri, though, it sounded as though he was asking for a name of a person to kill. Yuri could never admit that until recently he was fighting feelings he had for Otabek, nor could he ever admit that those feelings were what had got him through his first heat, or that those feeling were what gave him reprieve in the early mornings to watch his servant do his duties. He could never admit those, cause neither of this father's would ever be okay with him being with a servant, especially not an Alpha one, not when relationships between Alpha's and Omega's were something that weren't seen anymore. Yakov was a beta and Nikolai was an Alpha, that's how relationships worked. Beta's were paired with Alpha's and Omega's, but never was an Alpha and Omega relationship okay to happen. 

He bit his tongue and respected his father's wishes. He'd marry the stupid annoying Beta. 

-x- 

Otabek knew he shouldn't spy when Yuri and his fathers were talking, though after hearing what they said he couldn't blame himself. Yuri wouldn't ever be honest with him about his thoughts against JJ, nor would he ever be honest with his feelings about Otabek. 

Ever since Otabek was old enough to know he was an Alpha he'd hoped Yuri wouldn't ever present as an Omega. It was too frowned upon that he even wanted to be with Yuri being his servant, it would be a downright scandal if it was an Alpha and Omega relationship. Still, the feelings persisted. Crawling back like a spider just out of reach of being squished. 

He pined for long enough and knew he had to do something to make the pining stop and make him worthy. Courting rituals were just the answer. 

-x- 

Month later, months of secretly planning his involvement in the courting rituals and secretly handling Yuri’s heats with him, JJ finally arrived. 

He was all of the annoying prince Yuri had described. His presence could only be tolerated for so long before Yuri ran back into Otabek’s arms. 

“We can’t keep doing this, Otabek,” Yuri complained the day before JJ would start his courting. “I need to start trying to get along with JJ since I’m going to be stuck with him.” 

Otabek kept his mouth quiet and hugged Yuri, secretly knowing he’d win the rituals in the end. 

-x- 

First ritual was easy enough, give your beloved flowers. 

JJ gave Yuri roses, not knowing Yuri couldn’t stand them. The moment he left the room, Otabek entered with a giant bouquet of Daisies. 

Second ritual was to make something your beloved loves. 

JJ won some points with Yuri by making his favorite salad, Seven layer salad with extra peas. Otabek however showed up seconds after JJ left the room with a handmade jewelry box, one that played Yuri’s favorite song when opened. 

The third and final ritual JJ thought he was doing alone, but when Otabek showed up the whole castle was aflame with rumors. 

“How is he to participate?” JJ fumed, “he is but a servant. He hasn’t even done the other weeks rituals.” 

Yuri presented what flowers were left alive from the bouquet and Otabek’s box. “Yes he has, and I would like it if he participated in this too. I’m not sorry JJ, but I don’t want to be with you. I want to be with Otabek, and if he wins this I can.” 

JJ’s mouth hung open along with the Kings’, but they’d have to let Otabek join if he’d already done the first two and they had to accept the outcome. 

The third ritual was a simple race from Yuri’s kingdom to the next to grab something for Yuri and back on horses. JJ rode all his life and smugly looked over at Otabek when he approached his horse he’d ride. 

“Jokes on you, Prince JJ,” Otabek said walking in front of JJ’s horse. He patted the horses nose for him to answer with a kick of his hind legs in excitement, “I’m the stable boy.” 

-x- 

To say that Otabek won the race would be selling his victory short. He came back hours before JJ and brought more presents for Yuri that JJ did. Otabek came back with two new shirts a new necklace and a diamond ring. JJ only returned with a new pair of shoes, one that didn’t even fit Yuri’s feet since they were JJ’s size. 

The kingdom and Kings wished they could over turn the results, but Otabek won fair and square and they were presented as mates the next day. The kingdom took a little longer to accept Otabek as a prince than the Kings did, but in time, everyone came to love the rags to riches story they’d been privy to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Angel, for pushing me to finish this.
> 
> Hi. Soooo, this story was supposed to be posted two weeks ago for [this challenge](https://yoi-omegaverse-week.tumblr.com/post/173780561196/yoi-omegaverse-week-prompts), but this author is really bad at timed challenges and didn't finish the story until now. And, it still doesn't really feel finished but I don't think I can make it much better anyways. Lol. Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed reading it.


End file.
